Lista de Músicas
Músicas adaptadas Músicas Originais Paródias musicais {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Temporada !width="300"|Número !width="300"|Episódio !width="300"|Música !width="300"|Artista/banda !width="300"|Música Parodiada |- |03 ||22 ||Show de Otto ||"I Feel Like Rocking" ||Otto ||"Rock 'N Roll" |- |03 ||17 ||Homer batedor ||"Talkin' Softball" ||Terry Cashman ||"Talkin' Baseball" |- |04 ||11 ||As três safenas de Homer ||"Bad Cops" ||Vozes de fundo ||"Bad Cops", tema da série "Cops" |- |04 ||15 ||Lisa, meu amor ||"Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" ||Ned Flanders ||"Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" |- |04 ||20 ||O Grande Dia ||"Whacking Day Hymn" || ||"O Tannenbaum" |- |05 ||09 ||A última tentação de Homer ||"Margie" ||Homer Simpson ||"Mandy" |- |05 ||09 ||A última tentação de Homer ||"Mindy" ||Homer Simpson ||"Mandy" |- |05 ||21 ||O amante de Lady Bouvier ||"Sound of Grampa" || ||"Sound of Silence" |- |06 ||20 ||Vinte e cinco cachorrinhos ||"See My Vest" ||Sr. Burns ||"Be Our Guest" |- |07 ||19 ||Um peixe chamado Selma ||"Dr. Zaius" ||Phil Hartman ||"Rock Me Amadeus" |- |07 ||13 ||Dois maus vizinhos ||"Table Five" ||Homer Simpson ||"Stayin' Alive" |- |07 ||03 ||Lar doce diccly-lar ||"We Got you Baby" ||Ned Flanders e Maude ||"I Got You Babe" |- |08 ||13 ||Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso ||"A Boozehound Named Barney" ||Shary Bobbins e a família Simpson ||Música da Mary Poppins |- |08 ||13 ||Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso ||"Cut Every Corner" ||Shary Bobbins e a Família Simpson ||Música da Mary Poppins |- |08 ||13 ||Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso ||"Minimum Wage Nanny" ||Familia Simpson ||Música da Mary Poppins |- |09 ||22 ||Empate de titãs ||"The Garbage Man Can" ||Homer Simpson e o U2 ||"The Candy Man" |- |10 ||20 ||O velho e o mau estudante ||"The Children are Our Future" ||Escola Elementar de Springfield ||"Proud Mary" |- |10 ||11 ||Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar ||"Adults/Kids" ||Toda a cidade ||"Kids" |- |10 ||09 ||Homer, o guarda-costa ||"Luke, Be A Jedi" ||Mark Hamill ||"Luck Be a Lady" |- |10 ||13 ||Homer é o máximo ||"Max Power" ||Homer ||"Goldfinger" |- |11 ||05 ||Homer o fazendeiro ||"Glove Slap" ||B-52's ||"Love Shack" |- |11 ||08 ||Leve minha mulher, nojento! ||"Mental House Rock" ||Hank Azaria ||"Jailhouse Rock" |- |11 ||09 ||A grande vigarice ||"Writhing Funzos" ||Homer ||"Tiny Bubbles" |- |12 ||04 ||Lisa, defensora das árvores ||"This Log" ||Vozes de fundo e Moe Szyslak ||"This Land Is Your Land" |- |13 ||14 ||Histórias de Domínio Público ||"Island of Sirens" ||Patty e Selma ||"Copacabana" |- |13 ||17 ||A Homenagem ||"They'll Never Stop the Simpsons" ||NRBQ ||"We Didn't Start the Fire" |- |14 ||17 ||Três gays do condomínio ||"Homer and Marge" ||"Weird Al" Yankovic ||"Jack & Diane" |- |14 ||19 ||Pare Minha Mulher, Por Favor ||"Marjorie" ||Homer e Jackson Browne ||"Rosie" |- |15 ||03 ||Presidente por acidente ||"A Vote For a Winner" ||Lisa Simpson ||"Don't Cry For me, Argentina" |- |17 ||18 ||As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História ||"Heading For Disaster" ||Performace pela Família Simpson ||"The Morning After" |- |17 ||22 ||Conselheiros Marge e Homer ||"Trouble" ||Tabitha Vixx ||"Toxic" |- |17 ||14 ||Bart Tem Duas Mães ||"Welcome to the Jungle" ||Ned Flanders ||"Welcome to the Jungle" |- |19 ||13 ||O Delator ||"Driver of a loaner car" ||Homer enquanto dirige um carro alugado ||"Owner of a Lonely Heart" Categoria:Artigos Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Artigos do Mutirão da Tradução